


Drunk Kisses

by girlwhowritesbad9



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, WTF, but then i added swearing, excuse me and excuse ao3, i needed a festive jjp, i was going to rate this general audiences, is this even fluff, it's a prompt and it's festive is all i know, it's jinyoung, it's not angst for once, it's not jr, my friend laughed when i said i was going to write fluff, sorry kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/pseuds/girlwhowritesbad9
Summary: It's Christmas, Jinyoung was drunk and Jaebum was the angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlothOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothOtter/gifts).



> Haha bet you guys thought I died or something.  
> iCri

Christmas was always detested by Park Jinyoung. Everything was too bright, too many people were elated for no particular agendas, wasting money which was the fruit of hard work on family members nobody liked anyways and the worst of all, being forced to spend the day with family members nobody liked and sustaining self from decking them in the face.

Mentioning ugly sweaters, same festive music for too long and too much snow was not even necessary at this point.

Honestly, he would love to deck his uncle in the face right now. His uncle had no right to comment about how he was going past his marriage age, wasn’t that the jobs of aunts? Sighing into his hot wine, Jinyoung approached his beloved mother. “Can I leave now? You needed me to show them “my face” and mind you that’s exactly what you said over the phone.” Jinyoung asked and to which his mother replied with eye rolls. 

“I understand you hate your uncles but at least have dinner with us? For your sisters and father at least? They have missed you.” the mother pleaded with soft eyes and a soft smile which made her eye wrinkles appear. Jinyoung hated being vulnerable under those eyes. “So you didn’t miss me?” he asked instead, arching an eyebrow and a mischievous grin spreading on his lips. 

“How can I when I call you thrice a day?” his mother replied with an equally mischievous grin and kissed his son of the cheek. Jinyoung rolled his eyes in reply, with the grin never leaving his lips. Maybe it was not so bad, apart from his uncles. He could use some family time and free food after working overtime for the past two months.

He really wanted that promotion.

Not taking notice of the time, it had soon struck midnight. Everyone was preparing to take their leave from the Park residence. One other thing Jinyoung hadn’t taken notice of was the number of glasses of wine he had gulped down. Dinner was too good to be true and he wasn’t going to let his uncle’s bullshit words ruin it. 

The only solution was to drink enough wine to forget everything.

“Jinyoung, I’ll go set your room. Stay for the night.” His sister suggested. “N-Nonsense! I have an empty a-apartment waiting for me! I shall drive m-myself home at this very moment!” Jinyoung replied, almost shouting with numerous hiccups interrupting his words but everyone doubted he was aware at this point.

Even after an hour, it was becoming near impossible to sustain Jinyoung from escaping through the window to return to his apartment. However, god had heard their prayers and at that moment when Jinyoung was about to open another bottle of wine, an angel had knocked on their door.

Im Jaebum, Park Jinyoung’s childhood best friend and current boyfriend. 

One might ask why Jinyoung had mentioned his “empty apartment” and why he had come to his parent’s house alone on Christmas if he had a lover. Well, Im Jaebum may or may had not left the country for a business meeting two days beforehand of Christmas and thus also the wine glasses had increased. 

I mean, who the fuck left their boyfriend just before Christmas? Im Jaebum was who.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Park.” Jaebum greeted with a low bow. “You ladies look just as beautiful as I remember.” he added whilst greeting Jinyoung’s sisters. “Your boyfriend has been a handful the entire night. We were afraid he was actually going to punch uncle in the face.” said one of Jinyoung’s sisters with a light chuckle. “I was afraid something like this would occur so I came to pick him up.” Jaebum informed with a “I knew it” smile forming on his lips.

“Aren’t you a sweet heart? How about you two stay here for the night? It’s been a while since I had you two around at the same time. It’s a complete family now.” Jinyoung’s mother requested with her eyes oh so gentle and full of tenderness. 

If Jaebum could only ever say no to those eyes of the mother and her son, “That would be delightful but only if you promise to feed me dinner. I haven’t tasted your food in a while.” he replied with a smile curving his lips. “Fantastic! Why don’t you take that drunkard son of mine to his bedroom as I prepare your dinner?” 

“Thank you Mrs. Park.” Jaebum bent down and kissed her on the cheek. The moment Jinyoung’s eyes had fallen on his boyfriend; he dashed up to the elder and embraced him tight. He only let go of the embrace to clash their lips together, not minding his family in the background. Jaebum of course being aware of their surroundings parted their lips, only after kissing the younger back. 

“Why are you here you insolent fool? Didn’t you have some stupid business meeting which is much more important than my entire existence?” Jinyoung asked slurring his words and pupils fixed on the elder’s face with his eyebrows furrowed. It was indeed a great and unique sight for Jaebum.

Holding back his chuckle, he asked the younger to accompany him back to Jinyoung’s old room and then he would proceed to explain why he had returned. Jinyoung demanded to return to their apartment but instead of replying, Jaebum dragged the other to his room.

The moment he had shut the door and had locked it, he brought Jinyoung into a tight embrace and showered his face his butterfly soft kisses. “I missed you so much.” Jaebum confessed burying his face in the crook of his lover’s neck. “You shouldn’t have left me in the first place then, loser.” Jinyoung sassed back and pressed a kiss on the elder’s head. 

Removing his face from the neck and began “I am sorry Jinyoung, I didn’t mean to. I swear I will—.” but his sentence was interrupted by the warm lips for his lover on his own. This time, there was nobody to ogle in their business. Jinyoung fisted Jaebum’s shirt and the other wrapped the younger’s waist, flushing their bodies together.

The chaste kiss soon came to an end when Jinyoung parted their lips. “I am tired; uncle was being a bitch about our marriage, saying I am getting too old to marry or how we can’t have kids. Why does he care? He made five. He should shut the fuck up and feed them. I can marry whoever I want and whenever I want. Stupid old back” Jinyoung began to complain with slurred words.

Jaebum placed a finger on the younger’s lips to shush him. He promised to listen to everything the upcoming morning and right now Jinyoung needed to forget about everything he disliked and only think of everything he loved. Jinyoung placed a kiss on the other’s cheek and replied, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jaebum replied with an ear to ear grin, sustaining himself from taking out the small box which was placed in the pocket of his coat, containing the gem which would be marking Jinyoung as his own.


End file.
